The Secret for Boat Building
by Passionate Cec
Summary: Kate finally asks the question that has been plaguing her mind since she first saw Gibbs' boat. And she gets unexpected results.


Here's a little OS I wrote while I was still on vacation. It's a sequel to _Hometown Hero_ but there's not much of a reference to that episode, only Tony's car and even that is minimal. As usual, it is in canon with my post-ep series so Kate and Gibbs are already a couple.

You might want to read my sequels to _See No Evil _first, especially _Unfinished business_ as there is a pretty big reference to said story here. You won't miss much if you don't but you will understand more if you do. And it would make me smile. :)

I do'nt have much more to say except the usual disclaimer : NCIS, Kate and Gibbs don't belong to me. I make no money with this story. Its sole purpose is entertainement. No copyright infringement intended.

Also, don't forget to leave me a little something to read on your way out. :)

Enjoy. :)

**The Secret for Boat Building**

Kate walked into the house and dropped her keys in a drawer, taking off her shoes and folding her jacket to set it on the arm of the couch. In the bedroom she changed into a pair of sweatpants and a tank top and in the kitchen she helped herself to a glass of fruit juice. She then proceeded to walk to the basement. She stopped at the top of the stairs and contemplated the view. Even though Gibbs still appeared fully concentrated on the task at hand, she knew he was completely aware of her presence. And had been since she first stepped into the house.

When she still didn't walk down and join him after a few minutes, he looked up, wondering what was keeping her. He frowned at the glass of juice in her hand.

'I've already had way more alcohol than I should on a school night. Good thing I left my car at work.'

'How'd you get here?'

'Cab.' He nodded as she started walking down the stairs.

'Did you have a good time?' He asked over his shoulder as she hopped onto a working bench behind him.

'I did. We had to get Tony drunk because it was the only way to get him to think about something other than his car. I honestly did not think it took so much to get him drunk.'

Kate shook her head slightly, taking a sip from her glass. They both went silent for a while as Gibbs worked on his boat while Kate watched his every move.

She watched his hands as they tested the smoothness of the wood, caressing as tenderly as if it were her body. She saw the muscles and tendons in his hands and arms tense when he nailed something or other. And, even though he was wearing a shirt, she could imagine perfectly well how his muscled back would tense and relax with every move.

Gibbs turned around to grab a tool next to her, letting his hand settle on her thigh. He squeezed it gently, leaning in to kiss her cheek, feeling one of her hands settle on the bare skin of his arm. She let it trail down his back as he went back to his boat. Kate took a look around the room and finally asked the question that had secretly been on her mind since she first saw the boat.

'I know you hate it when people ask that question but I'm sure you'll make an exception for me. How do you plan on getting it out of here once the boat is done?'

'It's not about finishing it and getting it on the water.' He cryptically answered.

'It's not?'

He set his tool down and turned around, coming to stand between Kate's legs, hands on her knees, thumbs making soothing motions on the inside of her thighs. She lifted her hands and joined them behind his head, her own thumbs gently playing with the soft silver hair she found there.

'No.'

'What is it about then?'

'Taking the time to make it perfect. To feel the energy and devotion you put into building this beauty from scratch. Feeling the softness of the wood. Getting through every step of the way as many times as necessary to finally have it down exactly the way you want it.' She pensively nodded.

'It's all about the process.'

'Yep.'

'But you _do _plan on finishing it someday, right?'

'Someday, yes. And I'll take you sailing.' She grinned.

'Really?' He nodded, kissing her lightly. 'I'd like that.'

'I thought so.'

'You'll teach me?'

'To sail a boat?' She nodded as enthusiastically as a six-year-old on Christmas morning and he could only grin back when he saw how cute the look was on her. 'Of course.'

'Cool.' She looked at the wooden skeleton. 'Do you have a name for it yet?'

'Her.' Gibbs corrected, leaving Kate confused.

'What?'

'The boat is a her.'

'You're kidding, right?'

'Absolutely not.'

'Okay then. Do you have a name for _her_ yet?'

'Not really. I'll have to think about it. It needs to be a name that means something to me; something that's important to me.'

Kate thought for a minute and when she came up with an idea, she shot Gibbs a hesitant and almost worried look. He immediately noticed that she suddenly looked shy and sheepish. She lowered her gaze and he squeezed her knees, trying to meet her eyes.

'Hey, what is it?'

She looked back up, partly hidden behind her dark bangs. He lifted one hand up to push them back behind her ears and saw that, as cute as six-year-old-Katie-on-Christmas-morning she looked even more adorable when she was being shy, blush tinting her cheeks a healthy pink, mouth slightly crooked to the side, making her dimple appear and teeth worrying her bottom lip.

'Can I make a suggestion?' She finally dared asking.

'Of course.'

'This is your first boat?'

'That I would finish, yes.'

'So it's kind of the most important one.'

'I guess. Katie, what are you getting at?'

'Shannon & Kelly.'

'Huh?'

'That's what you should name your boat.' She shrugged, getting more worried and shyer with each passing second of silence.

'Really?'

'Yes. They're a huge part of you. They deserve that.'

'You wouldn't mind?'

'Why would I?' Kate asked, confused.

'It's your boat too; you helped build it.'

'I guess. But it still remains your boat and I want you to name it after the most important thing in your life.' Again, she shrugged as if that was all the explanation she could offer and as if it was an obvious one.

'Then I should name it Katie.' She laughed and rolled her eyes.

'That's a line.' She accused, poking his chest once.

'It is.' Gibbs acknowledged, chuckling. 'But it's true. Shannon and Kelly are hugely important to me, but they're gone. I've finally accepted that and I've come clean with the fact that I need to live in the present. And that means you.' Kate leaned in to kiss him.

'That's sweet.' She commented, kissing his lips once more.

'I'll do it.'

'What?'

'Name the boat Shannon & Kelly.' Kate smiled, hand moving up to cup his cheek as she stroked the skin right under his eye. 'I have one question though.'

'Shoot.'

'If I name my first boat after my first wife, does it mean I have to name the second one Diane?' She chuckled and slapped his chest.

'No! You'll name it Todd.'

'After you?' He frowned.

'After your dog.' He laughed.

'I can live with that. When do I get to name a boat after you?'

'Number three.'

'Okay. I better get back to the first one then. You just made building a boat all about finishing it.'

'Good. Get back to work then.'

She kissed his lips and slapped his butt, smiling cheekily as she pushed him away before he could steal another kiss.


End file.
